


Flash

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, F/M, Glove Kink, He likes leather, Kylo lets her, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pierced Kylo, Pierced Rey, Piercings, Rey explores her Dominant side, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sexting, Sexy Boots, Size Kink, Smut, Tattooed Rey, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, dick piercing, modern reylo, tattooed kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: In a kinky one-shot that turned into something else entirely, Rey and her dear friend Rose wander into the First Order Tattoo Shop for a piece of Flash.Thanks so much to my Fellow Thirsty Ladies who kept me focused on this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuckinfuklehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuckinfuklehead/gifts).



**Part One – Flash**

“C’mon Rose!  You promised me that you’d finally commit to ink when you got the degree!  You’ve chickened out the last two times, you are getting inked”, Rey told her friend Rose firmly, dragging her by the hand down the street.   At 5’7 Rey was tall and lean and had no difficulties dragging a tiny 5’2 Rose down the sidewalk.

“Oh, I don’t know Rey.   I know you said that it doesn’t hurt but...” Rose dug her heels in front of the tattoo shop.  “I mean, how do you even know that this place is any good?  What if it isn’t sanitary?” she asked in a stage whisper.

Rey put her hands on her hips with a smirk. “Seriously Rosie?  That’s the best that you can come up with you little chicken?”  As she looked down at her friend, she tugged her phone out of her back pocket.   She swiped her phone open to show Rose.  “See?  First Order Tattoo, 4.8 stars out of five, no health department violations and owned and operated by K. Ren who also happens to be their lead artist.   I’ve already scoured the portfolios of the four artists and I feel like this may even be the place to get my thigh piece that I’ve always wanted.   So, come on – let’s get some ink”.

The girls walked through the door of First Order and glanced around the room, it’s simplistic modern look clean and yet still inviting.   As they approached the counter, the were greeted by a stunningly beautiful (and TALL) blonde.   She walked around the counter to join the pair with a smile, “Hi ladies I’m Phas, I’m the shop manager.  Do you already have an appointment?”

Rey shook her head, “Hi!  I’m Rey and this is Rose.  No, we don’t have an appointment but we just finished our finals and graduated with our brand spanking new degrees and we promised each other that we were going to get inked to celebrate”.

With a broad smile Phas offered congratulations.  “So, then I’ll assume you’re just looking for a little Flash Art?”

Rose just stared, unsure of how to answer and Rey piped up.  “For tonight, yes.  We both want something simple on the forearm.   I would like to speak with someone about a larger piece that I’ve been wanting for some time though”.

Phas walked them over to a touch screen monitor on the wall, she briefly swiped through a few of the screens as she spoke.   “These designs are what we call Flash, they are simple and predesigned.   We can print these out for a quick celebration tattoo in no time.  Why don’t you take a look and see what you like”.

Rey left Rose swiping through the designs and moved to speak with Phas.  “What about a more custom piece.  I’ve got an idea that I’d like to speak with someone about, I’ve been saving up for a long time”.

Phas pursed her lips, “How many tattoos do you have now?  What’s the longest that you’ve sat for ink?  Color or Black and Grey?  What style?”

Rey pulled out her phone to show her a series of images and a quote.  “I’d like to incorporate these pieces in my tattoo and I’d like to have it in Black and Grey.  I’m not against having a spot of color and I’d like it to be a half sleeve from my hip to my knee”.  

Phas tapped her lips for a moment as she thought.  “I’m thinking that you should be booked with Kylo.  He’s a genius with black and grey.   Let me duck in and see if he has some time for a flash piece tonight and that will give you a chance to chat with him, see if there is a connection.   If so, we’ll talk about booking a consult appointment”. 

Rose shouted for Rey excitedly, bouncing on her feet as she pointed to the screen.  “Rey!  Look, the Lotus is amazing.  What do you think?” 

Phas and Rey walked over to the monitor to look and Rey nodded with a smile, “Yes!  It’s perfect”.  She turned to Phas, “We’ll take that one”.

Phas nodded and jotted down the number of the image.  “So, I’ve got you figured out.  How about your little friend?  I’m guessing she’s a virgin to ink?”

Rey chuckled as Rose nervously paced the room.   “You could say that”.

“Alright, well then I need to set her up with someone who will have the patience to guide her through it.  Why don’t you sit down here, fill out these forms so that we can get started and I’ll go set you up.   Give me a few”.   Phas handed them each a clipboard and turned to disappear behind the counter again.  

Rose suddenly stopped pacing, her face paling.  “Holy crap.  Am I actually gonna do this?” she whispered to herself.  

Rey walked over to run her hands up and down her arms with a smile.   “Rosie, you’re going to be just fine.  I promise.  Remember when we went to the beach last summer and you got that sunburn?  I promise, the tattoo is just going to feel like someone scratched it.   And the one we’re getting, it’ll be over in thirty minutes tops”.

Rose nodded again, jumping slightly when Phas walked back in.   “C’mon Miss Rose, I’m going to take you back to meet Finn.  He is going to take good care of you.   Rey, Kylo is finishing up some artwork now, he will be about 20 minutes.   If you’d like, you can sit with Rose while she gets started”.  

Rose tucked her arm in Reys as they followed Phas to a room in the back, ushering them into a cozy little space.  Phas motioned for Rose to sit on the chair and Rey scooted a rolling stool up to sit with her.  “Don’t worry Rose, the first time only hurts for a minute”.   Her smile spread as Roses eyes got wide.

A moment or two later, there was a quick knock on the door as her artist Finn walked in.  His smile was broad and bright as he walked into introduce himself.   Rey couldn’t help but grin as she watched Rose stumble through the introductions, her face rosy as she shyly looked up to Finn.   As they spoke, Rose seemed to relax slowly while Finn explained the process to her.    Rey eased into the background as Finn talked, taking the time to show Rose what he was doing as he set up the tattoo machine. 

Tugging on his gloves, he set up the ink and water caps.  “Alright Rose, I’m just gonna need you to relax your arm now so I can set the stencil”.   He took a moment to moisten the skin on her wrist, his thumbs smoothing it gently.   Finn placed the stencil and smoothed the design down over her wrist before lifting the transfer paper.   He urged her back in the chair and positioned her forearm on the stand between his legs.  Picking up the tattoo gun he smiled “Ready?”

Rey held the hand Rose reached out to her, patting softly.   She felt the jolt as Finn started the machine, the buzzing filling the space.   “Just relax Rosie, take a deep breath”.   As Finn began the tattoo, he kept up a steady stream of conversation and in no time, Rose had relaxed and was fully engaged in conversation. 

Phas popped her head in to check on the pair, “Well, well – it looks like I made the right choice setting her up here with Finn!   Rey, Kylo is ready for you now.  Follow me”.

“Are you OK if I leave you Rosie?” Rey asked with a grin.  The grin turned into full out laughter as Rose nodded and waived Rey off.   Rey followed Rose out of the room and down the hallway to another room.   

Phas motioned Rey into the space and set the clipboard on the counter.   “Kylo will be in in a moment dear”.

Rey nodded and turned her attention back to the artwork on the wall, her eyes roving over the black and grey work displayed.  Stepping closer to a larger framed piece, her eyes roamed over the intricate swirls of the design.  She continued her perusal of the framed artwork, signed at the bottom corner by K. Ren.

Kylo strode to the door, mildly irritated at having to do a simple flash piece.   He had grumped to Phas about his time urging her to push it off on someone else.   _‘We have apprentices that can do this work.  For god's sake_ _Phas_ _, I’m trying to finish up the line drawing for the back piece next week, and I’m booked for an 8 hour session tomorrow’._ He had finally given in to her when she pushed informed him that the client was going to be looking for a larger custom piece and this was just a session to feel him out.  His brow had shot up at that, his ego taking a hit.    _‘What do you mean feel me out?  Either she wants the best or she doesn’t’._

Phas had simply given him the cocked eyebrow look.  “And let me remind you  ** _darling,_**  how you got to be the best.  She needs to know that you can give her what she wants and how she wants it.  So you go in there, smile and be the charming man that I think is still in there”.

Kylo stopped at the door, pausing for a moment to look at the young woman standing in his space.   He watched her, unnoticed for a moment, looking at his artwork on the walls.   It still made him nervous after all the years that he had been doing this, always worried that his art wasn’t good enough.   She turned slightly as she moved to another piece and he couldn’t help but notice the smile curving her lips.   But if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t feeling nervous because she was looking at his art, he was nervous because of his reaction to her.

Kylo watched her move in his space, her lean body drawing his eye.   Her long legs were encased in simple black jeans, tight and fitted on her shapely legs.   She wore a short white sweater that showed off the barest hint of skin above the waistband of her jeans.  Her shoulder length hair in loose waves around her face was tousled lightly, the wind outside the most likely culprit.  When she stretched up on her toes to look at his artwork his eyes were immediately drawn to bottom, toned and curved, perfect he imagined to fit in the palm of his hands.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he cleared his throat lightly as he stepped into the room and this time stopped dead in his tracks when she flashed a brilliant smile.   _‘She’s stunning’_ he thought as his own lips curved into a smile in response.    “Hi, I’m Kylo.   I understand you’re looking for Flash tonight and Custom later”? he asked.

Rey heard him clear his throat and turned to introduce herself.  When she turned, she had felt the flush rise across her face as she took in the man standing in front of her.   He towered over her several inches, his broad shoulders nearly spanning the width of the doorway.   His face was remarkably handsome, with his broad nose and sharply angled jaw.   She was drawn to whiskey colored eyes, at once mysterious and expressive, but also to the moles and beauty marks that were scattered across his face.

She reached out to shake as hand as she spoke, “Um, hi.  I’m Rey.  Phas said that you were the man to go to for black and grey”.   His warm hand enveloped her smaller hand and once again Rey found herself flustered as she glanced down to their hands still joined.    He had beautiful hands with long thick fingers and she allowed her eyes to roam up over his wrist to his defined forearms and finally the biceps and shoulders that were straining against the t-shirt he wore.   This time it was Rey who cleared her throat as she pulled her hand back.   “Yes, so my friend Rosie and I are getting matching tattoos to celebrate but I’ve been saving for quite some time for a piece I’d like to get”.

Kylo had grinned to himself as he watched her eyes rove over him, most of the female clients that came in usually had the same reaction.  This one felt different somehow, her gaze appreciative but not predatory as many were.  He took her elbow in his hand and guided her over to his chair, rolling his stool closer to sit.   He pulled the flash piece from the counter to look over it, a lotus blossom with simple framing and linework.  “And where do you want this?” he asked.

Rey held out her arm, “Here on my forearm”.

Kylo took her arm his hand and brought it down to rest on his knee, he took the initial print for the flash and laid it over her forearm to check for size, his brow furrowing lightly as he leaned over for a better look.  “So, let me size this down slightly, we want to keep this small and delicate given your stature.   It’ll be a few minutes and we’ll get going”.   He patted her wrist and lifted it to place back on the arm rest as he stood.  

Rey watched him walk from the room, his steps heavy as he walked out.   She couldn’t help but admire the view as he left the room, the jeans tight on his thick thighs and very nice ass.   With his heavy steps she of course noticed the size of his feet, the heavy boots peeking from the bottom of his jeans.   She chuckled to herself as she rolled her eyes.   _‘Get a grip Rey.  It’s not like you’ll get to get a chance to climb that tree’._

Kylo walked back in with the stencil and now a canvas apron hanging from his neck.   “All right darlin’ let's get started.  I see you’ve got some other tattoos, so you’re familiar with the process?” he asked.

She nodded, getting herself comfortable.   “I’ve got a few of them, mostly small stuff.  I’ve been waiting to find the right person to create the big piece”.  

Kylo adjusted the apron to buckle over his broad shoulders behind his back and then buckled the split seamed leg covers behind his thigh.   He sat on his stool as he prepped his machine and set out his supplies.   Finally, he snapped his gloves on and turned.   “Ready?”  He adjusted the free-standing rest for her arm and positioned it between his legs while he laid the stencil.  

Rey couldn’t help but lean forward to peak, leaning her head closer to watch him place the stencil.  As she watched, his fingers smoothed over the stencil, the dark outline showing up bright on her skin.   He peeled the paper back slowly and her gaze drifted to his mouth, his lush pouty lips catching her eye as he nibbled his lower lip in concentration.  It took a moment for her to realize that he was speaking when she saw his lips moving again.

“Rey?  Are you happy with the position?” he asked, his voice amused.

She tore her gaze from his lips to look down at her arm.  “Uh, yeah.  Yes, it’s perfect” Rey answered, her face flushing with embarrassment. 

“Alright then.  Let's ink” he told her.    

Rey watched him as he began the tattoo, the buzz of the tattoo gun oddly soothing and relaxing her back into the chair.    Several minutes passed and he finally spoke again.

“Why don’t you tell me a little bit about the Custom piece that you’re looking to get” he asked, rubbing ointment over her skin before working another line.   “What is that you want to get and where?”

“There is a part of a poem that I’d like to have.  I want it to be part of a leg sleeve, going over my hip, butt and down the leg.  I’d really like black and grey, but I would be OK with a little pop of color if I felt like it worked in the piece” she responded.

“And with the sleeve, are you look for Mandala, floral....do you have any specific thoughts?” he asked, re-inking as he spoke.

“Honestly, I am willing to give the artist some free range.  I know that I’d like a few roses, they are my favorite flower.  I’d even like a bit of more ornate line work, but I’m willing to let the artist do what he feels will give me what I want”.  

Kylo nodded, his attention back on her arm as he finished his tattoo.   “I think that I may be able to give you want you want.  Would you be willing to come back for a consult?  Bring your poem, a few pictures and we’ll see if we can work something up”.  He smiled at her excited nod.   “Alright, well let me get this cleaned up and if you don’t mind a photo for my page.   And then we can get you outta here”.

Rey watched as he cleaned her arm, the cool water soothing the light burn from the tattoo.   She shivered lightly as the cool water raised goosebumps.

Kylo reached for his phone sitting on the counter, asking again if Rey minded a photo.   “I like to keep record of everything, big or small for the portfolio” he said with a grin.   He stood up, towering above her as he snapped the few pictures he needed.   “Oh, hey do you want me to send one of these to you?  I can text it if you want”.

“Oh!  Yes, that’d be great.   My phone is nearly dead”.   She rattled off her phone number so that he could text her the picture.  

Kylo sent the photo to her and then switched his gloves out so that he could prep and wrap the tattoo for her to go home.   As he rubbed the ointment onto the tattoo he reminded her of the aftercare she would need over the next few days.   Finally, he wrapped the tattoo to keep it clean.     He walked her out to Phas to set up a consult appointment.  

Rey looked around curiously while Kylo and Phas talked, looking for Rose.  Phas motioned Rey over to glance at a calendar.   After confirming her appointment, she looked around again, “Phas did Rose come out?”

Phas frowned slightly, “Come to think of it, no she hasn’t.  She should have been long done by now.  You can go back and check on her if you’d like”.   Phas motioned her down the hall again and turned to speak to Kylo.   Her words trailed off as she noticed Kylo watching Rey walk down the hallway.   “Ahem” she said, laughter obvious in her tone.

Kylo flushed and turned back to Phas.  “What?  I’m just making sure she goes to the right room” he said indigently.

“Sure that’s it” Phas replied sarcastically.

Rey knocked once on the door before stepping into Finn’s room.   “Hey Rose are you...” she broke off with a gasp as she quickly stepped back and closed the door.  She brought her hand to her mouth in shock just before Rose yanked the door open and pulled her in.

“Hush!  Don’t say anything” Rose whispered, her face on fire.   “Finn, I’ve got to go.  Text me later ok?” Rose rushed over to throw her arms around his waist and press a quick peck on his cheek.

“Rose!  You were making out with him!  What the hell woman?” Rey exclaimed, her eyes wide as she was pulled down the hall.

“We’ll talk about it when we get home, now hush!” 

Rey allowed Rose to pull her down the hall and past the counter to settle their bills, the whole-time sneaking peeks at Rose.   Finn joined them at the counter and winked before turning to talk with Phas.   Rey kept looking between Finn and Rose, confusion evident on her face.  

Kylo touched her arm, a look of concern.   “Is everything alright here?” he asked quietly, his voice low.  “If she isn’t happy with her ink, let me know”.

“No, no it’s nothing like that.  It’s just girl stuff.   Thanks again for the ink and I’ll see you soon for the consult”, she told him.  

“OK then, I’ll see you soon.  Be sure to keep up on the aftercare”.

Rose waved at Finn and tugged at Rey’s arm.  “C’mon, we need to go”.

Rey nodded at her and turned back to Kylo, distracted by her friend's flighty behavior.  She absently turned and stretched on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek with a murmured thank you and then allowed herself to be tugged away.

______________________________

**Part Two – Aftercare**

Kylo thought about their encounter for hours after Rey left, her mind drifting to her lips on his cheek.  He had never been one that was free with affections, but obviously she was.  He couldn’t honestly say he minded.   It was after he got home that he finally made the decision to text her and make sure that everything was fine with her friend – it was after all his shop.

**\--Unknown--**

_Sorry to text so late, everything good with your friend?_

Rey was still reeling after walking into Finns room at First Order.   Seeing her best friend on the lap of someone she barely knew, her lips on his and his hands...well everywhere was beyond her imagination.  Rose spent the rest of the evening telling Rey about the incredible connection she had felt with Finn.  Rose had finally settled into the couch with her phone, texting with Finn when Rey had felt her phone vibrate.  She looked down and saw the unknown number and opened the message to see the picture Kylo had taken of her fresh ink and a second message.   She felt her lips curve as she read it and tapped out her own message.

**\--Rey--**

_She’s good.  Thanks for checking._

**\--Unknown--**

_Good.  I’m glad._

_So are you happy with yours?_

**\--Rey--**

_Very.  I can’t wait to see what you will design for my hip._

_By the way...I didn’t notice any ink on you?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Mine is hidden.   Where are your others?_

**\--Rey--**

_Hidden?  Intriguing..._

_Ankle, forearm, foot, collar bone and bikini line._

Kylo nearly choked as he read her last message,  _‘Bikini Line? What lucky bastard got to do that tattoo’_ he thought.  

**\--Kylo--**

_I hope that I can give you what you want._

_For your next tattoo I mean._

It was Rey’s turn to choke as she read the message.  _‘If he had any idea what I wanted, he’d probably run for the hills screaming’_ Rey thought with a wicked grin.

**\--Rey--**

_Well I can be pretty demanding..._

_But I do always get what I want._

Kylo dropped his head back in the recliner as he let out a groan.   How was it possible that this little slip of a girl could fill his head with such dirty thoughts?   He had tattooed all versions of nude and seminude women in the past and not a one had even come close to making him think about how well their ass would fit in his hand.   And now with just a flirty text from Rey, the blood rushed to his cock.

**\--Kylo--**

_I’ll be sure to keep that in mind._

**\--Rey--**

_Do you always check in with your clients after a tattoo?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Nope.  You’re the first._

_G’night_ _Rey._

_I’ll check on you in a few days, come see me if you have any problems._

Two days later, Rey had just stepped out of the shower when the music playing through her phone paused briefly, indicating that she had an incoming message.   She wrapped her  towel around herself and dried her hands before grabbing it.  Her lips curved as she read the message.

**\--Kylo--**

_How’re you healing up?_

_Any irritation or redness?_

Rey bit her bottom lip as a naughty idea went through her mind and she arranged her towel quickly.   She angled herself in the mirror and lifted her phone to take a selfie.   She took a few before selecting the one she wanted and with a smile she tapped send.

Kylo was still yawning as he waited for the coffee to finish, his back still aching from an agonizing session.   His client had been convinced that he could handle all 8 hours, but after multiple breaks dragged it to 10 hours Kylo had called it in irritation.   His phone buzzed in his hand with a response from Rey and he leaned his hip against the counter to read it.   _‘Photo message?  Shit, I hope the tat is ok_ ’ he thought as he opened the message. 

He opened the attached picture and his mouth dropped open.  There on his screen was an obviously wet Rey, a towel wrapped around her breasts and her arm extended at her side.   His eyes roved over the picture, taking in her bare thighs below the edge of the towel.   _‘There was no way possible that towel covered her ass as short as it was, if only he could see the back of it’_ , he thought.  He glanced to the ink he had put on her to make sure it looked good before focusing again on the rest of her.   Kylo shifted as his sweats suddenly became uncomfortably tight as his cock reacted to seeing her this way.

**\--Rey--**

_As you can see, it’s perfectly fine._

**\--Kylo--**

_Oh yeah, almost everything about that picture is fine._

**\--Rey--**

_Almost everything?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Well yeah..._

_I can’t see the ink on your bikini line._

Rey bit back a smile as she read his text, the idea forming in her head as she thought about their last texts.

**\--Rey--**

_Well...it’s hidden._

_Like yours..._

**_\--Kylo--_ **

_Touche_ _...._

**\--Rey--**

_Now if you want to show me yours..._

Kylo grinned a wicked grin, his own naughty thoughts running through his head.   He quickly set the camera on his phone to selfie mode and leaned it against the sugar canister on the counter.  He stepped back from the camera and cocked his hip back against the counter, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his sweats to pull them down over his hip to take the picture.

**\--Kylo--**

_OK_ _darlin_ _’...I showed you mine._

Rey was standing in her bedroom combing her hair when she heard the message come through and she snatched up her phone.  Opening the photo that Kylo sent, her mouth dropped open in shock and she eased back to sit on her bed. 

The photo showed Kylo leaning against a counter of some sort, his chest bare to the camera.  But what took Rey’s breath away was the low hitch of the sweats he was wearing, his thumb tugging the material down to show off a quote inked on his hip and just a hint of the neatly trimmed hair on his groin. 

Her eyes took in all the details of his picture, blown away at the expanse of skin that she could see.  His skin was pale, a handful of marks dotting his skin but otherwise perfect.   Unlike most guys that worked out, his waist didn’t narrow down but rather was as thick as the rest of him while still being defined.   _‘I’d like to wrap my legs around that waist’_ she thought to herself.  In the shadows of his picture, she could see a much larger black and grey tattoo nearly covering his entire rib cage, with tendrils wrapping out towards his nipple and down low on his hip. Her mouth practically watered at the ink that trailed down over his hip and groin, imagining her tongue tracing the tattoo.  She zoomed into the picture, taking notice of the very faint trail of hair leading down to his groin before focusing on the quote tattooed on his hip.  

**\--Rey--**

_Let the past die?_

_I want to see the rest..._

**\--Kylo--**

_I’ll tell you about it sometime._

_And I showed you mine...now you._

Rey scooted back onto the bed, dressed only in her panties and camisole and arranged herself on her pillow.   She used one hand to hook her panties down, nearly in the same way that Kylo had.   She angled her phone to take a photo capturing her own tattoo to send to Kylo.

**\--Rey--**

_A promise is a promise..._

_Here you go._

Kylo swallowed his coffee as he heard the phone buzz with the arrival of her message and he opened the picture excitedly.  His brow cocked up as he felt his cock twitch as her picture opened.   She was laid out on her bed, her long legs stretched out and the camera was positioned just high enough by her head that he had a view of her tight stomach with the lace edge of a shirt flirting above her belly button.   More importantly, a pair of lacey black panties covering her mound with her thumb tugging the edge down mirroring his own photo.

He too could see a hint of her own finely trimmed hair, the smooth skin showing that she obviously preferred waxing to shaving and the small tattoo on her hip.   The simple heart had a pair of horns on the top curves of the heart, with a long tail snaking down and curving towards the crease of her thigh.    He couldn’t help but smile at the halo circling the horns.  

**\--Kylo--**

_Hmmm, a little devil or a little angel?_

**\--Rey--**

_Depends on my mood._

_I can be very, very good..._

_Or very, very bad._

**\--Kylo--**

_I think you’re probably very good..._

_Especially when you’re very bad._

**\--Rey--**

_You have no idea..._

**\--Kylo--**

_Probably not._

_But I can sure have fun imagining...._

_I’ll see you next week for the consult._

_In the meantime...be good._

**\--Rey--**

_I’ll try...can’t make any promises._

Rey laid on her bed and pulled up the picture Kylo had sent her again.   She zoomed in again, allowing her eyes to linger.   She narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly as she focused on the top edge of the picture.  Her lips curved as she realized that his nipples were pierced, instantly sending a jolt down to her pussy.   She could only imagine letting her fingertips glide over his chest, her nails lightly scratching.   Her own pierced nipples were incredibly sensitive and a tug at just the right moment was guaranteed to send over the edge.

He wasn’t angled enough so that she could see the ink across his ribcage, but her eyes the followed the tendrils leading down his hips and groin and even the ink that rolled across his firm chest to tease his pierced nipple.  Rey couldn’t help herself, letting her hand slide down her body and allowing her fingertips to graze under her black panties.   She dipped her fingers between her wet folds, a gasp escaping as she circled her clit lightly.  Her legs parted allowing her more access as she imagined that it was Kylo stroking her.  Rey dropped the phone to cup her breast, her fingers circling her nipple already hard and aching.  As her eyes drifted closed, she was taken in her mind's eye to Kylo’s room at First Order.

_She was bare from the waist down, her legs spread on his cold tattoo platform with her bottom on the edge of the table.   She jolted when she heard the snap of his black glove onto his large hand, his now gloved fingers trailing over her thighs.  ‘Something tells me that you didn’t listen_ _darlin_ _’.  I have a feeling you were very, very bad.  Let’s see how bad you were...’ he rumbled, his voice low and dark as he sat on his stool in front of her._

_Her legs quivered as she fought to stay still on the table as his fingertips inched closer and closer to her pussy.  She felt his hot breath on her hip as he leaned in to press his lips on her tattoo, his tongue tracing lightly over the ink.  She shuddered on the table as his finger slid lightly between her soaked lips.  A low moaned rolled out of her chest as he angled his finger to dip into her opening, once and then a second time before sliding his finger out to bring his hand up to his face.  The black glove was glistening in the light with her wetness, nearly dripping from his fingers as he showed her.   ‘Just as I thought, so very bad_ _darlin_ _’.  Look at how wet you are.   We may need to take care of that for you’ he told her as he dragged the glove back off._

_Kylo returned his hand to her pussy, his two fingers sliding easily back inside of her.   He flattened his other hand across her lower stomach, holding her rocking hips still as he thrust them slowly inside of her.   ‘Lift your shirt baby girl.  I need to see you’ he murmured gruffly._

_Rey shoved her shirt up and over her head, her breasts encased in a lacey_ _bralette_ _that she tugged down under her breasts lifting them for her hands to cup.  Her head fell back as the duel sensations pushed her body higher and higher, her fingertips tugging lightly on the rings through her nipples.   His fingers were moving faster now inside of her body, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. She was panting now, her hips rocking against his hands as she begged him for more.   “More Kylo, please I need more.  Oh god...I’m so close’ she breathed out._

_‘Are you going to be a good girl for me and cum?’ he asked darkly, his fingers pounding into her.   At her frantic nod Kylo stood to tower over her between her spread legs and crooked his fingers inside of her to reach that ridged spot inside of her, the spot that would send her over.  As her back arched wildly, he felt her pussy clamp down around his fingers and he continued to ruthlessly stroke her further dragging out her orgasm.   Her mouth dropped open, his name screaming out before he pressed his hand over her mouth to silence her cries to keep anyone in the shop from hearing her._

Rey cried out as her body erupted, wetness flooding her hand as she came.  She stroked herself lightly for several moments drawing out her own orgasm, her thighs quivering lightly.  She finally let herself relax, her hand dropping to the bed beside her.  As she rolled to her side, she noticed her phone was blinking blue, the signal of a missed message.

**\--Kylo--**

_Do your best._

_Good girls always get rewarded._

**Part 3 - Consult**

The next few days dragged on for Kylo as he waited impatiently for the consult appointment with Rey.   They’d spent every day texting back and forth, him between sessions and appointments and her between interviews.   He found himself waking up reaching for his phone hoping to see a missed message from her.   He’d finally gotten out of her the reason for her concern the night of her tattoo, reassuring her that Finn was a good guy.

**\--Rey--**

_I mean I found her on his lap!_

_She just met him._

_Not normal for her._

**\--Kylo--**

_I can’t speak for her, but he’s ok._

_A good guy._

_Though I may give him shit for kissing clients._

**\--Rey--**

_Really?_

_And you’ve never kissed a client?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Never._

**\--Rey--**

_Never been tempted?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Oh I’m tempted..._

**\--Rey--**

_I’m glad._

Kylo woke up the late in morning of the consult appoint checking his phone for a message, oddly excited about seeing her again.   He smiled when he saw that he had several messages from her.  

**\--Rey--**

_Should I assume you’re going to do a tracing tonight?_

_I’m really excited about this._

_Can’t wait to see you._

**\--Kylo--**

_Yes, so be sure you wear something easy to take off._

_And I can’t wait to see you._

**\--Rey--**

_Easy to take off?_

_Any preferences?_

**\--Kylo--**

_Surprise me...._

_See you tonight._

Rey lounged on the couch with Rose, the movie they were watching forgotten in the background.   She tapped her phone to her lips as she thought about his request to surprise her.  She nudged Rose with her foot, dragging her attention from Finn what was sitting in the corner of the sectional with Rose in his lap.

“He wants me to surprise him” she told Rose, the grin creeping across her face.   “Tonight - at the consult for my piece, he wants me to surprise him”.

Rose glanced at Finn in confusion, “Surprise him with what?”

Finn sat up waggling his eye brows at Rey.   “Oooh, girl!  You need to wear something sexy and seriously fuck with him.  I’d give anything to see Kylo all flustered”!

Rose glanced back and forth between the pair before throwing up her hands.  “What am I missing?  Why would she need to wear something sexy?”

Finn dropped a quick kiss to her nose with a laugh.   “The consult appointment is going to end with a tracing.   Kylo will need to trace the area that she wants the tattoo so that he can create the custom stencil”.  

Rose still looked confused as she asked again, “And?”

“And...think about where Rey wants her tattoo.  Her hip, thigh, booty.   Kylo can’t trace that over a pair of jeans.   He’ll need bare skin”.  Finn told her, his laugh booming out when she finally realized what Finn was telling her.  

Rey held her stomach laughing heartily at Rose and her blushing face.   When her laughter died down into chuckles, she sat back and starting making plans.   “I already know what I’m going to wear under my clothes, I just need to decide if I want to wear a sundress or my jeans”. 

Finn and Rose jumped into the debate, Rose arguing for the dress.   “If you are wearing a dress, you’d be able to pull it up and show him what you're wearing”.

Finn held up a hand, “At the risk of being smacked for this and as a man – if she’s wearing the jeans, she’ll have to take them off completely.  Then she won’t have to hold anything up so her hands are free” he pointed out.

Rey nodded excitedly.   “Exactly Finn!  Jeans it is.  Now to find something to keep me occupied for the next few hours”.

Rose nudged her back and pointed to the television.   “Why don’t we actually watch the movie we rented?”

Rey nudge back, a smile on her face as they settled in to watch.  

Hours later Kylo was already at the shop to set up for his consult with Rey.  His space was clean and ready to go, his iPad and sketchbook at the ready.   Hearing footsteps in the hall, he stood to open his door hoping to see Rey.  

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall in the doorway.  “I take it from the expression on your face, I’m not the one you were hoping for?”

Kylo scowled and dragged his hand through his hair.  “How do you know I was hoping for someone?   Could it be all the time you’ve been spending with the little Lotus blossom?  How did you two meet again?”  He asked with grim satisfaction as he watched Finn shuffle nervously.

“Uh, well...” Finn stammered, suddenly unsure.

Kylo roared with laughter at Finns nervous expression.   “Relax man.  You know that I don’t have a problem with you seeing a client as long as it doesn’t become a revolving door”.

Finn visibly relaxed, “Thanks.  By the way, Rey is in the lobby talking to Phas.  In case you were wondering”.

“Fuck!  Thanks a lot asshole” he mumbled as he walked down to meet her.   He heard her laugh from the hall as he stepped into the lobby, her radiant smile turning on him as she saw him.   “Hey!   You ready to get started?” he asked as he joined her next to Phas.

“Oh yes!  I was just about to ask if I should come back there” Rey replied looking up to him.

Kylo jerked his head toward the hallway and held out his arm.   “After you darlin’”.    He watched her lips curve as she walked ahead of him, her hips swaying lightly as she walked.  He followed her through the room, his eyes drawn to the jeans that were damn near panted on and marveled again at her peachy bottom just calling out for his hands.   He motioned her into the room and closed the door.

“So.  Where do you want me?” Rey asked with an innocent expression.

“To start, why don’t we sit at the light table and get some ideas flowing” he replied, pulling out a chair for her to sit.   After she sat, he pulled his stool over to sit next to her.   “Let's start with your poem and then show me some of the images that you’re looking to have.” 

Rey smiled and pulled her iPad out to open her gallery.  She opened her first image to the poem that she wanted.   “Now, I hope that this isn’t too long of a quote, but I’d really like to have this in it’s entirety”. 

“She made broken look beautiful   
and strong look invincible.   
She walked with the Universe   
on her shoulders and made it   
look like a pair of wings.”

Kylo read it over, impressed with the quote.  “Why this one?” he asked, curiosity getting to him.

Rey pursed her lips, her face flushing slightly.  “I grew up in the foster system.  Parents left me a long time ago.   I had to deal with a lot and I managed to put myself through school and pretty much raise myself.  The social worker that handled my case gave that quote to me as a framed print for graduation”.  

Kylo leaned back in his chair as he studied her face.   “You know just getting a degree is impressive enough.   Knowing that you did it all on your own makes it even more so”.   

“Well, uh thanks.  It was a lot of work.   So, the quote.  Do you think you can make it work?” she asked.

“I should be able to, why don’t you show me some flowers and detail that you like so that I can get an idea and then I’ll work on the tracing” he told her, his voice darkening as he mentioned the tracing.   Kylo watched the flush on her chest and checks and was pretty sure that she was thinking back to their texts – lord knew he was.

For nearly an hour they worked side by side, Kylo and Rey both on their iPads as they found and approved or rejected tons of pictures.  Kylo pulled his sketchbook out and started with a rough sketch of the quote as he discussed the right font for the quote.   With a deft hand, he began to free hand flowers and detail as Rey watched on in delight.    As he finished the rough draft, he flipped the book towards her.  She looked over the pad, her eyes wide with delight.   Chuckling softly, he reached down and tugged her chair closer so that she could see the design better.

“Oh my god Kylo, that’s exactly what I wanted.  Exactly!” she exclaimed, her hand gripping his arm in excitement. 

With a broad smile he stood.  “Good, then all that’s left is to get the tracing done so that I can work on the stencil.   Depending on how high on your hip or low on your leg you want to go will help me determine how long it will take to draw it”.   He stood and offered his hand to help her up.   “So.  All we need to do is get your pants off and get you up on the table” he said with a wicked grin.

Rey blushed bright red, feeling the flush creeping all the way over her face and neck as she remembered all to vividly the fantasy she’d had a few days ago.

Kylo watched the flush roll over her face as she did her best to avoid looking at him.   “What?” he asked. “I won’t bite, I promise”.  He said lightly, trying to make her smile. 

“No, no.  Nothing like that.  Just an image in my head that’s all” she said laughingly.  “Don’t mind me”.  Rey quickly slipped her flats off and tucked them under the chair.  She reached down to unfasten her jean’s. Her thumbs hooking in the waist band as she shimmied out of them, lifting one leg and then other to step out of them holding them in front of her.  Her eyes travelled his face as his eyes darkened and his mouth parted, his tongue slipping out briefly to wet his lips.  

Kylo cleared his suddenly dry throat and motioned to the chair.  “Why don’t you leave those on the chair while I lock the door.  I don’t want anyone to walk in on us…uh on you”.  He turned to lock the door, pausing to get his thoughts under control.  Letting his breath out, he turned to see her standing in front of his table.  Her black panties rode high on her hips, her tattoo peeking from the side and her cropped sweater barely skimming her belly button leaving a swath of skin dusted with freckles above her panties.  Kylo moved a wooden crate to the front of the table and offered his hand.  “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna have you stand on the table while I get the tracing" he told her, his voice gravelly.  She placed her hand in his and stepped up on the crate, the added height barely bringing  her eye level to Kylo.  

Rey looked over her shoulder with a smirk, noticing that his eyes were focused on her ass.  “You’re not gonna let me fall, now are you?”

Kylo shook his head with a sigh, “Now you’re wounding my male ego darlin’.  I would never let you fall” he replied as she stepped up on to the table turning to face him.  His mouth watered at the sight of her standing in front of him, her long legs gleaming the lights.    “Why don’t you show me exactly where you want your piece placed”.

Rey angled her body slightly, centering her hip in his eyesight.   She used her hand to trace the area on her hip, coming up high over the waistband of her panties and finally running her hand down her thigh.  She shifted again as she glanced over her shoulder, her fingers lifting her panties up so that she could show him how far over on her check she wanted the tattoo.  

Kylo watched her fingers moving over her skin, his own fingers itching to touch.  He nodded at her motions, making a quick notation in his sketch book.  “Now let me ask this, do you want the sleeve to wrap all the way around your leg or just the outside of your thigh?”

“Uh, well.  Whatever you think is going to be the best” she told him, “You’re the artist”.   

With a quick smile he winked, “You’re gonna let me do whatever I want?”

“Depends on what it is you want to do to me”, she replied.

“There is plenty that I can think of off the top of my head.   How about you let me start with the tracing.  Now hold still for me darlin’”.   Kylo pulled a long sheet of tracing paper from a roll behind him on the counter and lined it up on her ribs.  “Hold this for me” he asked her, using a light spritz of water he pressed the tracing paper over her skin.   

She looked down at him working, his large hands surprisingly gentle as he smoothed the paper over her thigh and hips.  His eyes were focused as he used scissors to trim away the excess.   With quick strokes, he used a Sharpie to make a series of marks on the paper stretching the length of her sleeve.   Rey watched in fascination as he roughed out the same sketch that he had in his book.   She couldn’t take her eyes off of his arms, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he sketched.   

He stepped back to look over the paper, leaning back up to look over it.  “Why don’t you turn and look into the mirror.  Make sure this is what you want”.    Kylo reached up to take her hand as he walked around the table, keeping her steady as she turned.  He watched as she looked over the rough sketch her eyes lit up with excitement.   She turned back with a nod.  “Ok, then now I need to do a tracing of your inner thigh”.

Rey looked down to see the smirk curving his lips and turned to face him.  “OK, then how do you want me?’  A moment later she gasped as her spanned her waist with his strong hands to lift her down to the crate still next to the table.   

“Now I need you to lay on the table.   On your side”, he replied.  “Carefully though, I don’t want to shift the rest of the tracing”.    He waited until she was settled and then moved his stool to sit alongside the table.    “I need you to extend your leg out to the side so I can lay the trace down”.   He chuckled when she hesitated.  “C’mon darlin’, I just need you to give me room to slide between your legs”.

Her brow lifted as she shifted on the table her leg extended to the side.  She felt her own lips curve as Kylos eyes focused on her inner thigh, his eyes drifting up to the hint of tattoo peeking out of her panties.  “You’ve already seen it you know, I promise it didn’t change overnight” she said with a laugh, enjoying the flush that spread across his face. 

“Yeah well, I was just curious if you were channeling the Angel or the Devil today” he replied with his voice low as he reached out to trace his finger over the peeking ink.   He heard her suck a breath in, her hip arching slightly.

Reys voice shook as she replied, “I channeled the Angel today, someone told me good girls get rewarded.”

His eyes flew to hers, dark and filled with lust.   “Yeah they do.   Sit still and let me finish so I can show you” Kylo replied, his voice thick.   He eased forward between her parted legs to place his tracing paper once again trimming the edges and completing his rough sketch.    He felt every quiver of her thighs as he fingers smoothed over the paper.  Finally finished with her sketches, he slowly peeled the tracing paper back to set it carefully to the side and stood again, offering a hand to help her sit up.

Rey sat up on the table watching him set the stencils and his sketchbook on the counter behind her.  Her breath caught as he shifted to stand in front of her, his eyes on her face.   “I’ve been curious about the rest of your ink since you sent me your picture.  Can I see the rest?” she asked, her voice soft and breathy.

Kylo lifted his hands to unbutton his shirt, the sleeves already having been rolled up to his forearms.  He watched her face as he tugged the shirt out of his jeans to unbutton the final few buttons and he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, laying it on the table next to her.   Because he was watching, he saw her eyes widen and her tongue dart out to moisten her lips.  

Rey scooted closer to the edge of the table, her legs parting as he stepped between her thighs.  Rey angled her head as she looked over the tattoo and its intricate work.   The black and grey ink was incredibly detailed and the Phoenix rising through the fire and ash was stunning.  The wings of the Phoenix spread wide in flight, one spread out over his shoulder blade and the other spreading out over his ribs towards his pectoral muscle.  The flames and ash rising from behind and below the Phoenix whipped over his skin in intricate patterns, the trails winding over his chest and around his nipple trailing around his hip and snaking down below his waist band. 

She couldn’t resist lifting her hand to trail her fingers over the wings of the Phoenix, her fingers sliding lower and lower to where the ink disappeared beneath the waist band of his jeans.

Kylo closed his eyes to the sensation of her fingers on his skin, the light touch sending a shiver down his back.   As her fingers roamed his skin, his hands lifted to lay on her parted thighs and rub softly.    He opened his eyes to find her eyes on his face, her eyes dark.   His voice was raspy as he stroked her skin, “I showed you mine, now you need to show me yours” he murmured.

Rey reached up to the buttons on her cropped sweater, quickly unbuttoning to shrug it down her own shoulders.  She watched his eyes darken as he roved over her black bralette, her pierced nipples hard beneath the sheer fabric.   Her eyes followed his hand as he lifted it to trace his fingers over the ink at her collar bone.  

Kylo pressed closer to her, her legs parting to make more room for him.  “And you’re pierced” he breathed, his fingers trailing over her chest to trail between her breasts.   

Rey let her hands slide up over his stomach the trail her finger over his pierced nipples, the sound of his gasp sending a jolt straight to her pussy.  “So are you” she breathed as she hitched her legs higher on his waist to pull him towards her.   “I’ve been good for days Kylo.  Have I earned a reward?” she asked.

Kylo felt the growl building in his chest as he crushed her to him, his mouth descending on hers.   Her lips parted to slide her tongue against his full lips as she nipped lightly at his bottom lip and he pressed his hand against her back locking her against his chest.   His free hand found its way up to her neck and into her hair as he dragged her hair back to change the angle of her mouth.  He swept his tongue against hers, swallowing the moan that ripped from her throat.  

Rey locked her legs around his waist, her ankles pressing him closer to her as rocked against him seeking friction.  Her hands roamed over his back and shoulders, the ripple of muscles under her fingertips exciting her.  She broke their kiss, her head falling back as his lips trailed over her neck, nipping at her skin.  

Kylo moved his hand between them to press gently against her chest, urging her to lay back on the table.   “Are you ready for your reward darlin’?” he asked lowly, his fingers spread over her breasts with his thumb brushing lightly over her nipples.   He allowed his lips to curve as her back arched off the table at the slight tug her gave her nipple ring, the broken moan sending blood rushing straight to his cock.  His free hand moved to her pussy, the wet heat pumping off of her.   

“So wet for me already, I knew that you were a good girl” he whispered huskily as his fingers trailed over her wet panties.   He dragged the fabric down over her hips baring her to him, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he fought to keep from unzipping his jeans to free his cock and plunge into her.  

Rey rolled her hips against him, her hands gripping his on her waist.   “Please...” she whispered.

Kylo traced his finger over her trimmed hair and through the wet folds of her pussy, his own groan rolling up from his chest as he felt her slick skin.  His fingers trailed through her wet lips, his fingertip teasing her opening.  He eased his finger into her slowly, already feeling her tighten around his finger.   Her gasp filled the air as her fingers gripped his arm tightly.  Pulling out of her ever so slowly, he watched her hips undulate against his hand.  His own mouth parted as he added a second finger to slide inside of her his thumb angled to rub against her clit.  

“Look how pretty you are with my fingers inside of you” he murmured as he dragged them slowly in and out of her, her slick walls tight on his fingers as he stroked her pussy.  He let his thumb circle lazily over her clit, every circle drawing a sharp gasp out of her.   He shifted her bralette down her chest, the fabric pushing her breasts up and as he continued to stroke her pussy he leaned down over her.   “You have such beautiful tits darlin’.  And you dressed them up so nice for me”.  His tongue snaked out to drag over her hardened nipple, her hands flying up to his shoulders as she arched her back up.

Rey was swimming in sensations, his thick fingers filling her wet pussy and his thumb circling her clit.  She felt the orgasm building low in her stomach and she rolled her hips working towards it.   When his tongue grazed over her taut nipple she cried out, her back arching against his mouth.   She felt his full lips as they wrapped around her nipple sucking it deeper into his mouth while his tongue flicked the ring piercing her nipple.  “Please, oh please” she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Kylo increased the pace of his fingers, feeling her walls flutter around them as she panted out beneath him.   Releasing her nipple with a wet pop he used his free hand to tug her nipples.  “Be a good girl and cum for me darlin’.   Soak my fingers baby girl” he murmured to her, his fingers pounding in and out of her soaked cunt.  He hissed as her fingernails dug into his arms, her fingers dragging as she erupted around his fingers.   As her back bowed up in her orgasm, his name wailing from his lips – he quickly placed a hand over her mouth.    “Oh baby, I want to hear you screaming my name in the worst way.  But we can’t let anyone else hear you now can we?” he said darkly by her ear, his hand still stroking to drag out her orgasm.

Rey quaked under his hands, her body trembling as she came on his hand.  Her legs clamped around his hand as her body became over stimulated.    She sagged back on the table, his hand sliding gently away from her mouth to press his lips to hers.   He finally shifted back to slide his fingers from her body.   She watched with hooded eyes as he brought them to his lips, dragging his tongue over her slickness coating her fingers.   He sucked them into his mouth with a low moan as he tasted her, his eyes drifting closed in pleasure.  

Kylo licked his fingers clean as she watched, Rey propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look.   Pulling his wet fingers out of his mouth, he used them to circle her nipples before pulling her up against him.

Rey left her back arch against his chest, the bars in his nipples rubbing lightly against her chest.  She slid her hand down over his stomach, then his groin and finally allowed her hand to travel over his hard cock pressing against his jeans.   She palmed the hard length of him, her lips curving in appreciation as his hips rocked against her hand.   She reached for the button on his jeans popping it open as she looked into his eyes.   She slowly dragged his zipper down to slide her hand into his pants.

The pair jumped as a knock sounded from the door.   “Kylo!  Your next appointment is here and you’re almost 30 minutes late!” Phas called out, the irritation evident her voice. 

“I need more time Phas” he yelled, her fingertips just inside the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“You don’t have any more time!  You’re late and your client is getting antsy.   C’mon!” she hollered back to him.   “You have five minutes to finish whatever you’re doing so the rest of your appointments aren’t behind.  Get a move on!”

Rey pulled her hand back and raised the zipper on his jeans, chuckling at his panicked ‘No, no, no, no...’ mumble.   She leaned her head up as she pulled him down for a kiss, leaving a light nip on his bottom lip.   “Don’t worry big guy” she told him with a light squeeze to his cock, “I’ll be around, I’m not done with you yet”.   She hopped down from the table tugging her bralette back over her breasts.

Kylo pinned her back against the table, his thigh pushed between her legs.   “I need to see you again” he told her, his voice dark.  “When can I see you again?”

She couldn’t stop the roll of her hips against his thigh.  “Soon, I promise.  We need to finish what you started” she answered, her voice breathy.

“I’m gonna hold you to that darlin’.” Kylo responded, dropping a kiss on her lips.   He reached behind her to grab his shirt, stepping away from her to pull it on and button it back up.   He watched as she shimmied back into her jeans, sliding them up and over her hips before she turned to him.  

Rey felt his hand slide over her ass, cupping her hip with his big hand.   “I’ll text you tonight.  I’ll see you soon”.    She raised up on her toes, one final kiss as she walked out the door. 

Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she pulled the door open to leave.  She gave him a quick wink as she walked away from the room, closing the door behind her with a grin.   He leaned over the table, the scent of her still in his nose and the taste still on his lips.  His cock hadn’t gotten the message yet that she was gone, still pressing hard and insistent against his jeans.    He took a deep breath and moved to clean up his station to get ready for the next client.  He carefully put her tracings away, his mind jumping ahead to when he would see her next.  

**Part 4 – Rough Draft**

_Her hands were wrapped in his hair, her legs around his head while he feasted on her beautifully_ _wet pussy._ _Kylo_ _had his arms locked around her waist as he moaned into her skin.  His tongue pierced her opening as he buried it as far inside of her as he could, his thumb circling over her clit as he pushed her to cum on her tongue.   He growled deep in his throat as she came, his name screaming from her lips while she bucked her hips against his face._

_Kylo_ _raised his face from her pussy to look at her_ _face, ‘_ _Again’ he growled, ‘You’re going to cum again for me baby’.   Lowering his_ _face_ _he swept his tongue through her wet folds to swirl over her hard clit._

_‘Stop.  Stop please_ _Kylo_ _....stop.  It’s too much_ _....I_ _can’t’.  Rey begged him, her hands trying to push his head from between her legs._

_He shook his head with a dark curve on his lips, his hands shifting to slide under her ass.  He lifted her ass up off the table to press her closer to his face._ _Kylo_ _lapped at her wet pussy, her slick wetness coating his face.   He could hear her begging him to stop, her thighs closing around his ears but he kept his mouth on her – her words a contradiction to the urgent pull of her fingers in his hair.   His tongue circled lightly around her clit, flicking against before sucking it into his mouth._ _Kylo_ _sucked at her clit, his tongue flicking wildly against it, driving her back up and over the edge.  She came on a wail, her body bucking against him before sagging back against the table, her arms dropping to hang over the edge of the table._

_Kylo_ _stood his cock jutting from his body, the tip dripping as he flipped her over onto her stomach, her feet on the floor while she laid draped over his table.   He used his knees to spread her legs apart, his cock in hand as he lined up against her dripping pussy._

Kylo woke in his bed, cock in hand as he looked around to identify the sound buzzing near his head.  He looked over groggily at his cell, lit up and vibrating across his nightstand.   He reached over to grab it, his voice raspy.

“Lo?”

“Good morning sleepy head”, Rey replied with a low chuckle.

With a groan, Kylo flopped back on to the pillow, his hand still wrapped around his cock as he squeezed.   “I can’t catch a break” he muttered.

“What's wrong Big Guy?  Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” she asked.

Kylo moved his phone to snap a pic of the tent his hardened cock had created and sent it to her.   “I dunno.  You tell me” he replied gruffly, hearing her shuffling in the background.

“My oh my.  It looks like you need a hand with that” she answered, her own voice going husky.

“Oh baby, I’ve got a hand...but it isn’t what I want wrapped around my cock right now” he told her, closing his eyes as he squeezed again.

“I would imagine my lips wrapped around your cock would feel so much better than just your hand” she answered.

He groaned out loud this time, his hand stroking up and down over his cock.  “Oh yeah, much better than my hand”.

Rey could hear the rustling of blankets through the phone and eased herself back in the bed herself.   ‘ _I think he deserves a bit of a reward himself’_ she thought with an evil grin.   “Should I assume that your cock is in your hand right now?” she asked, smiling when she heard him mumble yes.  “Such a good boy, Kylo.   I want you to stroke your cock for me, nice and slow, make sure that you give a good squeeze at the base for me.  Now close your eyes baby, close those beautiful whiskey eyes while you imagine me.   Imagine my hands sliding right up your thighs, fingernails scratching oh so light against your skin...my hands would move right up to wrap around your cock.  I’m sure it would take both of my hands to wrap all the way around you”.   She smiled when she heard his tortured moan.

“Can you see it baby?  Can you see me kneeling between your legs, with my hand around your cock?  But you know that just stroking you wouldn’t be enough for me right?  I couldn’t be that close to you and not have a taste”.   Rey smiled when she heard his breath catch and the sound of his hand moving.  “You’re stroking faster now aren’t you?  I bet you’re just dripping for me.  If I were to lean forward just enough, I could stroke my tongue right up the length of your dick and taste you.  I know you would taste so good Kylo.  Do you want my lips on you?” her voice was husky.

Kylo was so close, his cock painfully hard as he stroked himself.   “Baby, please” he begged, his voice strained and near breaking.

“Faster.  Stroke your cock faster while you think of me sliding my tongue up over your shaft to circle the head of your dick.  You’re going to taste so good in my mouth.  And you just know that I’m going to use my hands while your cock is in my mouth, one hand stroking you and the other on your balls.   Cum for me Kylo” she whispered.

Kylo came with a shout, her name panting out like a prayer as he came.  He bucked his hips to his hand, the hot ropes of semen striping across his stomach and chest.  He lay there for a moment, desperately trying to catch his breath when he heard her voice through his phone laying on the pillow.   He brought it to his ear, a smile creeping across his face.   

“Feel better?” she asked with smile. 

“Much” he replied.  “I’d be better if I can see you again.  It’s been nearly two weeks” he told her.

“I know, this new work schedule is killing me.  But we have the appointment tonight.   I’ll see you then” Rey told him.   “And I promise – you’ll like what you see”.  

“Woman!  You’re killing me” he growled out.  “I can’t wait to see you”.

“I’ll see you tonight Big Guy” she said with a laugh.   “Till then....check your messages”.

Kylo watched his phone go dark as she hung up and then light up again as he received her message.   He opened the message to see Rey standing completely bare in her bedroom standing in front of a full-length mirror.   His eyes took in every detail, her tattoo drawing his eyes like a beacon to her pussy.   He gazed on her upturned breasts, her nipples shown off with a new pair of rings.   He groaned as he felt his cock twitch again, his hand still sticky from moments before.  “Fuck” he muttered, rolling to his feet to head into the bathroom and clean up.   It was going to be a long day of waiting.

Eight hours later Kylo was finishing with a client, an annoyingly bright cheerleader type getting her first ink.   Her and her friends were chattering away while he kept his earbuds in in an effort to drown out the giggles.    Her fought to keep the scowl off his face as he attempted to finish her tattoo, little Miss Kimmie of course wanting to get a traditional tramp stamp and couldn’t keep still.    His carefully stenciled line work would be garbage if she didn’t keep it together. 

Biting back a sigh and tugged an ear bud out, he put on his professional face and tapped her shoulder.  “Listen sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to keep real still for me.   Every wiggle you make runs the risk of screwing a line.  We’re down to shading now, I promise we’re almost done.   Just hold tight for another few minutes”, he told her.  As she giggled and went back to her gaggle of girlfriends, he tucked the earphone back in to finish. 

Minutes stretched into nearly an hour, her exaggerated squeals of pain nearly making his ears bleed.    Finally, finally he was able to finish the shading and cleaned her up.  She preened in front of the mirror with her friends giggling and taking selfies   Kylo cleared his throat, “Ladies - this has been fun and all, but I‘ve got another client waiting.   So, let me wrap it up and bring you out to Phas to settle the bill”.  He moved quickly, anxious to get her out of his space and find a bit of peace before he saw Rey again.  He urged her and her friends down the hall and rounded the corner to see Rey and Phas chatting like old friends.  

Kimmie bounced up to him, her voice perky and bright as she threw her arms around his waist.  “Thank you so much Kylo!  It’s perfect.   I’m totally gonna come back for another one” she trilled out.

“Ah, yeah fine.  Just give Phas a call to set up an appointment and don’t forget to follow the instructions I gave you” he replied, untangling himself from her grip.   

Little Kimmie wasn’t going to be deterred, she stepped closer again this time running her fingers down his arm.   “So, if I have any trouble can I call you?” she purred, pressing closer to her.

“Ah, yeah sweetheart.   You can call the shop to talk to anyone here if you have any tattoo troubles” Kylo answered, again stepping out of her reach.   He was watching Rey across the room, the dark humor flitting across her face as her brow cocked up.

“No silly” Kimmie giggled, “I want to know if I can call you”.

“Uh, it’s not a good idea” he stammered, his face flushing as he watched the smile dance across Reys lips.   

“You’re not seeing anyone are you Kylo?” Kimmie asked, having backed Kylo effectively into a corner. 

Kylo opened his mouth to speak again when Rey sauntered over to push herself between Kimmie and Kylo.    He gratefully allowed her to reach her hands up to fist in his hair, pulling him down to take his lips.  With a groan he slipped his tongue in her mouth, dueling against hers.   His hands gripped her hips, pulling her up on her toes against him.  Kylo felt his breath shudder out as she released his lips, turning to smile at Kimmie.

“Yes actually, he is seeing someone.   Bye now”.  Rey waved her fingers at Kimmie and her girlfriends as Kylo tugged her around the counter. 

Phas schooled her face in to a neutral expression as she watched Kylo drag Rey away.  “By the way, your last appointment cancelled Kylo.   It’s just Rey tonight and then you can close up and head home”.    She chuckled when she heard his door slam.   “Alright ladies, let's take care of the bill”.

Kylo locked his studio door, an apology on his lips as he turned.   It quickly turned into a growl of frustration as he looked over to see Rey laughing silently, her hand on the table for support.   “What the fuck is so funny” he ground out, his arms across his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she chuckled.  “It was just so funny to see that little blond Barbie pushing up against you.   And you!   Big bad Kylo flustered by Barbie the little cheerleader!” Rey laughed.

He narrowed his eyes as watched her try and collect herself.   “Her name was Kimmie” he muttered.

“And let me guess, Little Kimmie got herself a tramp stamp” Rey asked, the snark creeping out.

“What the hell difference does that matter?” he shouted.

Rey stormed over to get in his face.  “It matters to me if you can’t be bothered to tell some little twit that you’re seeing someone.   I don’t know what the hell this is we’ve got going on, but I sure as shit know I won’t be a notch on your table next to Kimmie” she shouted back.

“I don’t want Kimmie!  I want you” he roared as he pressed her back against the table.  He dragged her up against his chest, his mouth swooping down on hers.   He delved in to her mouth urgently, his tongue tangling with hers.   Kylos hands were frantic against her body, sweeping over her hips and back as he tore his lips from her mouth.   “I think about you all day” he growled, his teeth scraping against her neck.    “I dream about you all night” he murmured as his mouth traveled over her chest.   “I wake up in the morning hoping to see a message from you” he said before nipping at her nipple through the light fabric of her sundress.

Her head dropped back as she moaned, his hands and mouth overloading her senses.   His hands were sliding down her legs, bunching up the skirt of her dress as he sought out her flesh.    Rey moaned his name as his hands finally touched her skin.  

Kylo knelt in front of her, his hands moving slowly up her thighs as he gazed up to her.  “Rey” he commanded, his voice dark and deep.   He waited until her eyes drifted down to his before speaking again.  “I want you.  No one else” he told her.  “I want to see you outside of the shop, to wake up with you in my bed.  Tell me you want that too”.

“I’ve never done anything like this before with someone I just met.  It’s all new to me.  But I want to try.  I just need to know that you’re in the same place as me.  I can’t handle the idea of sharing, it’s kind of a deal breaker for me” she answered, her hands sliding through his thick hair.

Kylo spoke seriously to her, “Its new to me too darlin’.  I didn’t say anything when she asked frankly because I didn’t want to scare you off and well...’ he trailed off, his head dropping to her stomach.

“Well?” Rey asked, tugging at his hair.  

“The bouncy little cheerleader types make me nervous.   They’re all clingy and perky and I don’t like it.  And I’m always nervous that I’ll hurt someone's feelings”, he admitted.  He flushed again when he saw her chuckle.    “You have my word that the next time someone asks, I’ll be sure to tell them my girlfriend doesn’t share”.

Now it was Rey that flushed as she looked into his eyes.   “Girlfriend?  It’s not just about the sex?” she asked softly.

Kylo stood again, taking her face in hands.  “Of course it's about the sex, but it’s not  **just**  about the sex.  You fascinate me darlin’.   The fact that I want to take you in every way possible just makes it a bonus”.   He watched her lips curve as she blushed.

Rey opened her mouth to speak when they heard the knock on the door.   Kylo groaned lightly before he called out a brisk “What?” 

Phas called out to the pair, “Alright kids, I’m locking up now.   Everyone is done for the night and with your cancellation, you can go home when you’re done.  Be good, you’re all alone in the building”.

Kylo grinned down at her, his smile positively wicked as he mouthed ‘All alone’ at her.   He patted the table, “Why don’t you hop up so that I can show you what I’ve drawn up.  If you’re happy with it, we’ll plan a few sessions to get it started.  Lay on your side darlin’ and I’ll grab the drawings”.

Rey laid back shifting over on her hip, her head propped in her hand as he pulled the art from a drawer.   She rested her arm over her hip as he showed her each piece, her smile growing with each piece of the puzzle that would be her tattoo.

Kylo felt his own smile building as he watched her face, her enthusiasm endearing.    He placed his hand gently on her knee, “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna lift your skirt here so that I can check the fit over your hip”.   At her nod, he lifted her skirt to fold over her hip. 

Rey allowed her lips to curve slightly as she moved her arm to help lift the skirt higher.   Because her eyes were on his, she saw the moment he registered the fact she wasn’t wearing panties under her dress.   

Kylo let out breath, his mouth dropping open as he looked over her.   “No panties?  Naughty girl, channeling the Devil today I see” he asked, his voice suddenly husky.  He trailed his fingers over her bare hip, letting his fingers linger on her tattoo tracing over the horns of her Devil.

Rey felt the goosebumps raise on her body as he fingertips touched her skin.   “Finish the art Kylo” she murmured, watching his eyes darken.   “You started something that we need to finish”.

Kylo shook his head to clear it, laying the stencil over her hip as he spoke.  “This is going to the first piece that we tattoo.   All the other pieces will fall into to place around it”.   He lifted the paper from her skin to lay it back on the countertop and turned to see her sitting up on the table.   She nibbled at her lip as waited for him to come back to her, her hands reaching for him as he stepped up between her legs with his hands lightly resting on her legs.

“You know when you called me this morning, I was dreaming about you.   In this room...on this table” he told her, with his fingers drifting underneath of her skirt.  

Rey sighed at his touch.  “What were you dreaming about?” she asked, her voice breathy.

Kylo let his hands slide further up her thighs as he spread her legs.   “I had you spread out for me on this table with your legs around my shoulders.  I had my mouth on you, tasting you.  I fucked you with my tongue...over and over again, until you were screaming my name” he rumbled, his fingers sliding against her wet pussy lips.

Rey trembled at his words, lifting her hands to his chest.   “I thought about you too, the first time we exchanged pictures.   You had me on this table.  You used your hands to get me off” she murmured, watching his eyes flash dark.   "I thought about your hands on me, inside of me while I got myself off.  I called out your name when I came” she admitted to him, gasping as his hands gripped tightly.

Kylo felt the growl deep in his throat, “I wanted to hear you so badly.  It killed me to keep you quiet, I wanted to hear you scream”.

Rey reached between them to grasp the hem of her sundress and lifted it up and over her head to drop on the floor.   “There’s no one here now.  Make me scream Kylo” she asked him, her hands tugging the t-shirt from his waist to place her hands on his stomach.

He wrapped his arm around her waist to drag her closer to him feeling her legs wrap around his waist.   His hand found its way into her hair, scattering pins as he gripped her hair, angling her head to take her lips.   Greedy and hungry for her, his tongue rasped over the inside of her mouth drawing a low moan from her.  

Kylo pulls back from her to press her back on the table, his eyes wicked.   “I’m gonna have you the way I dreamed about baby” he said, his voice gravelly.   He dropped to his knees as he tossed her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to nuzzle her wet pussy.   “You smell so sweet, darlin’’, he murmured before dragging his tongue over his clit, sucking it gently into his mouth.   

Her hands flew to his hair as she gasped, his tongue flicking over her clit as her growled against her.  Rey rocked her hips against his face while he sucked her, feeling his fingertips teasing her entrance.   He kept his thrusts shallow, barely filling her.  She heard herself begging him for more, her voice high and desperate.  “More Kylo, more.  I need....deeper please” she panted out tugging at his hair. 

Kylo lifted his head long enough to circle her clit with his tongue, and watched her as he slowly pushed his two fingers inside of her.  He felt her walls clamping down on him almost sucking them inside of her.   He buried his face against her, his mouth on her clit, drawing his tongue from his fingers up to her clit.  He rocked his hand against her, driving her up – her moans and cries send the blood straight to his cock.   

She was nearing the edge, his name sobbing from her lips.  Her fingers tangled in his hair, dragging him closer to her.    He stopped flicking his tongue against her long enough to beg, “Cum for me baby, scream for me”.   His tongue surrounded her clit again as he thrust his fingers deep inside of her, crooking to hit her sweet spot and she erupted around them, her body arched back as she screamed out her release.

Kylo left his fingers inside of her stroking slowly, helping to draw out her orgasm and bent his head to drop a kiss on her thigh, his teeth nipping her skin before standing.  He pulled her to a seated position, his hands moving over her thighs and up over her stomach while she struggled to level her breathing.   “You doin’ alright there?” he asked, his voice soft as he rubbed his hands over her back and arms. 

“I’m ok” she whispered, her hands between them as she sat up to unbutton his jeans.  “You have too many clothes on Big Guy” she said coyly as she pulled his zipper down slowly.   She looked up to his face watching him as she used her hands to push his boxers and jeans down over his hips to his thick thighs.  Rey used a hand to fist in his hair and drag his lips down to hers while she reached between them, her hand hot and small as she palmed his cock.  She started her exploration low on his shaft, her fingers cupping his balls lightly as she stroked her tongue with hers.   When she gripped the base of his cock, she swallowed the moan he released.  Her fingers moved slowly up his shaft, lightly squeezing and stroking until she reached the head of his cock.   It was then that she gasped, her head jerking back to look down at her hands. 

Kylo panted at her fingers warm on his dick.  “I wanted to tell you first, but...we never got around to it”.

Rey stared down at his cock, so large in her hands.  She had been right, she couldn’t wrap her fingers around him entirely.   Her thumb circled over the steel bar piercing his cock, a round knob on the top and bottom of the head of his dick.  “My god Kylo” she breathed, “you're pierced straight through”.

“It’s an Apadravya piercing” he murmured, his hips rocking against her hand every time she brushed her fingers over the barbell. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” she asked, glancing up at him.

“Fuck no” he ground out.  “The harder I am, the better it feels.  It feels so good right now baby” he told her, his voice breaking with every stroke of her fingers.   “It’s gonna feel so good inside of you.  I promise” he told her when he noticed the look of concern on her face.  

Her lips curved, her hands back to stroking him.  “I want you inside of me Kylo” she whispered, her hands angling him against her pussy. 

“Fuck” he gritted out between his teeth.  “It wasn’t supposed to be like this the first time, I wanted to take my time”.   He took his cock into his hand, sliding it between her soaked pussy lips watching as her hips jumped each time that his piercing touched her clit.   Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lined up at her opening.  “I won’t be able to take my time darlin’, I’ve waited so long for you”.

Rey leaned back on the table and locked her ankles at the small of his back.  She used her feet to pull him closer as she rolled her hips up to take the tip of his dick inside of her.   She heard the hiss as he eased into her, her tight pussy clamping down on his thick cock.   She let loose her own groan as she felt the knobs of his barbell scraped deliciously against her walls.

Kylo fought a battle to go slow, her body still stretching to accommodate him and his cock not nearly all the way in yet.   He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, his gaze on her pussy where his cock was slowly filling her.  Her sighs and moans filled his ears as he stilled, finally buried all the way inside of her.  

Rey was on fire, his length and thickness alone taking her breath away at the fullness she felt.  But the new sensation of the steel against her sensitive inner walls had her on edge already.   His hands gripped her waist tightly, she can tell from the tremble of his hands that he was struggling to be gentle with her.  He pulled out of her slowly, the piercing rubbing against her and the moan rips out of her.   When he slammed back in to her, bottoming out inside of her, she bowed up off the table.  Another stroke and she shrieked as she explodes, her cunt clenching around him.

Kylo drops his head back, his eyes closed as he wills himself not to cum yet.  Her walls are squeezing him so tight and her body is bowed back.  She finally falls back to the table, her legs falling open as her breath sobbed out.  “We’re not done yet” he growled, sliding slowly out of her.   He lifted her from the table, moving them to the side of the table and bends over the edge.    “Look up” he ordered, his voice dark.

Rey trembled at his tone, his fingers digging into her hips.  She raised her head and her eyes flew open at the sight of herself.    Kylo was behind her, his eyes dark on hers in the mirror.   “Please” she begged, the slickness dripping from her.

Kylo lined himself up behind her, his hand running over the length of her back and as he watched her, he drove into her.  He watched as her mouth dropped open and her tits bounced with every stroke.   His mouth was curled into a snarl, his breath harsh as he fucked her.  “God Rey, you’re so tight.  So good” he muttered, his hand moving around cup her breast.

Rey watched his hand come up to cover her, his fingers rolling her nipple and he tugged softly, drawing a wail from her lips.   “Yes, yes, yes” she cried, her hips pressing back against him.  “Harder Kylo, pull them harder” she moaned.   

In an instant, Kylo snapped – his eyes blown wide.  His hand flew up to fist in her hair, dragging her back up against him as he slammed his hips into her.   The fingers on her nipple tugged at the piercing, the sensations flooded her body.   “Fuck baby” he growled, the sound of wet skin slapping filling the room. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop” she begged breathlessly.

“Fuck!  You need to cum for me baby, cum for me” he demanded, watching as her fingers trailed over her stomach to slide between her pussy lips.  “That’s it baby, touch your clit.   Cum for me”. 

Rey came with a scream, her eyes dropping closed as she fell forward onto her elbows on the table.   She felt his hips stutter behind her and with a bellow he came, coating her inside with hot ropes of semen.   She rose up to her toes as his cock swelled and twitched inside of her.  It felt like an eternity to her as her orgasm rolled on and on, his fingers bruising as they dig into her hips.   

Kylo fell forward to brace a hand on the table next to her waist, his thighs quivering from exertion.  He leaned over her, pressing kisses against the skin on her neck and shoulders.   “You still with me darlin’?” he asked gently as his softened cock slid from her body. 

Rey nodded, not trusting her voice.  She allowed him to bring her back to standing, pulling her against his chest.  His hands were soothing, stroking over her skin slowly, holding her as she trembled from aftershocks.       


Kylo eased her hips back against the table and reached down to pull up his clothes, tucking himself back in and fastening his jeans.  He stepped over to the sink in his space, warming up the water to dampen paper towels and came back to kneel in front of her.   He gently cleaned her, wiping away their fluids trailing down her legs.  He patted her dry and stood to gather her in his arms again.  “You ok?”

“We are going to do that again” she said with a low chuckle.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before tipping it back.  “I’m all for it darlin’, but how about for the next time, we use a bed” he laughed out.  He felt his lips curve as she nodded, wrapping her arms back around his waist. “Can I take my girlfriend out for some dinner and then maybe take her back to my place for more sex?”

Rey tipped her head up with a smile, “How about...you take your girlfriend back to your place and order something for delivery instead?”

Kylo nodded, reaching down to pick up her dress.  “That works for me darlin’.”

**Part 5 – Inked**

It took nearly 40 hours and six months for Kylo to complete Reys sleeve.  Over the six months, they two had been nearly inseparable.   They rarely spent a night apart, in fact as Finn and Rose’s relationship had blossomed, Rey offered to move out so that Finn could move in.   It was one evening tucked in with Kylo that her impending move came up.  

“What’re you looking at Rey” he asked, glancing over at her iPad.

“I’m looking for a new apartment” she muttered, her eyes on the website of a local apartment complex.

“Are you and Rose moving?”

“Well, kinda.  You know that Finn asked Rose to marry him, right?  Well, our apartment is blocks from Rose’s job and I offered to move out so that Finn could move in.  You know, give them some privacy” she answered, turning her head to his.

Kylo frowned slightly, an idea running through his head.  “Why don’t you move in here with me?  I mean, you’re here more nights then not.  Hell, half the time you even walk to work”.

  Rey put the iPad down on the night stand to look over at him.  “Are you sure?  I don’t want to invade your space...”

He grinned, grabbing her by the hips to settle her on his lap, her knees straddling his waist.  “Of course, I want you here.  I hate it when you aren’t here.  And I have 2 extra bedrooms, you can take one over for an office space if you want.  Move in with me, be my live-in girlfriend” he said with a smile. 

“Hmmmm, I dunno.   I’m beginning to think you might want me just for sex” she told him, her hips rolling against him.

“Well, I mean look at you.  Can you blame me?” he asked, thrusting his hips up against hers.

“I suppose I could be convinced to stay, after all you do have one of the best seats in the house” she said, shifting onto her knees to slide slowly down on to his cock.  “But I’m thinking I might need a little persuasion” she murmured, rolling her hips.   With a shriek and a flurry of motion, Rey found herself on her back, Kylo pressing her down into the mattress.

“I have a huge....bed” he replied as he stroked long and deep into her.   

She gasped as he bottomed out inside of her, his arm hooking behind her knee to raise it her leg higher.  “Uh huh, anything else?”

“And, I always...always make sure that you get good and clean in the shower” he breathed out, lifting her other leg higher to spread her open as his strokes became deeper.  

“Good points” she whimpered, his barbell scraping her sensitive walls as he rolled his hips.  “Anything else?” she panted, her walls fluttering around him already as he shifted to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Kylo shifted back onto his knees, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her to sit on his thighs.  He kept his hips rolling, his cock swelling inside of her as he thrust inside of her with shallow strokes.   “And...I love you baby.   You're my Rey” he told her fiercely, watching her eyes widen and her breath catch.  He watched her face as her body shuddered around him, her eyes on his and filling with tears as she came.

Rey wound her arms around his neck her face buried against him as she sobbed out his name, “God Kylo, I love you too”.   

Kylo allowed himself to let go, his orgasm taking over as she came, milking him with every wave of her orgasm.   They came down together, wrapped around each other, their lips never leaving each other.   He shifted them after several long minutes to lay back and he tugged a sheet over their cooling bodies.   “Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Yes” she replied, with a catch in her voice.   “Yes, I’ll move in with you”.

“You’re mine now darlin’.  I don’t have any plans to let you go” he murmured against her lips. 

With her own small smile, she answered him.  “And I’m not letting you go either”.


	2. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 5K worth of pure porn is dedicated to my sweet Nuckinfuklehead! 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Rey shivered and with effort, took a step back. Playfully she swatted his chest with the leather gloves in her hand, her brow raising at the sharp hiss of breath from him. She watched in fascination as his hips jerked, his cock swelling to jut away from his body insistently. Her mouth dropped open in shock at his response. 
> 
> “Really?” she murmured softly, her tongue pressing against her top teeth. 
> 
> He ducked his head, glancing down. “Leather” he gritted out, his hand wrapping around his cock. 
> 
> Rey watched his hand stroke once, then twice before she reached out again to stop him. “Oh no, that’s all for me” she told him, steel in her voice. She nodded in approval as his hand dropped away from his dick, his eyes on hers. “You’ll wait for me to get home” she murmured, dragging the gloves over the length of his cock enjoying the whimper that rolled from his chest. “If you can promise to wait for me, I promise it will be worth it”.

 

 

* * *

 

“Rey!” 

 “I’m not coming in there” she called out, rolling her eyes in the mirror as Kylo bellowed from the shower.  

“C’mon darlin’...you know you want to” he called.

Rey chuckled lightly, standing in her bra and panties as she got herself ready for the upcoming meeting.  She glanced over her dress laid out on the bed and her boots next to it before wandering into the bathroom.   She of course had to take a moment and appreciate the sight in front of her, Kylo standing under the streaming water.  Leaning against the door jamb she watched him soap his body, his fingers gliding over the ink across his skin and couldn’t help but nibble at her bottom lip.  As he turned, he caught her watching him.

He smirked as she watched him, his hands gliding over his skin.   Kylo  kept his eyes on hers as he moved his hands slowly down his stomach, his soapy hands moving to grasp his hardening cock.   He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the way that her eyes followed his hands.   “Do you like what you see darlin’?” he asked, his voice husky.

Rey licked her lip as she watched, his thumb rubbing against the piercing on his cock.  She felt her body react, her nipples pebbling against the lace of her bra.  She dragged her eyes way from his hands up to his face, shaking her head quickly.   “You know I do big guy, but you’re not  gonna  distract me this morning.  I have to get myself ready” she told him briskly, chuckling when his face fell.

“Aww seriously?  You’re  gonna  leave me like this?  Hard and ready for you?” he rumbled out.  “You don’t have  time  for just a little something?”

As she turned and walked out of the room, she tossed a look over her shoulder once again letting her eyes rove up his body.   “There is nothing little about you” she replied with a glint in her eye.  She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, her hips swaying.    

Kylo  groaned as he watched her walk away, her barely  there  panties highlighting the ink that he had spent so much time putting on her body.  The ink that had brought them together.   He quickly rinsed his body snagging a towel to join her in the bedroom.   He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved into the bedroom.  

Rey stood in front of her mirror, adding her earrings and necklace as she watched him sit on the bench at the foot of their bed.  As she turned, she felt her lips curve as she watching him get comfortable.  

Kylo  watched her move through the room as she got ready, his cock still at attention for her.  “How long do you think the meeting is  gonna  run today?  Any chance you’ll be home before I head to the shop?” he asked, his eyes narrowing as she stopped in front of him. 

Rey leaned down to snag one of her boots from the floor, working her foot into the heel.  She lifted her leg to place her foot between his open thighs with a smile.  Bending forward at the waist she reached for the zipper, dragging it slowly up.  She noticed with her own dark smile that his attention had shifted considerably.  “I’m not sure, but I can come by the shop when I’m done if it’s too late” she offered. 

Kylo  swallowed thickly, his eyes on her boot  as the scent of leather filled the space.   Just a few weeks ago, she’d dragged him shopping to find those boots – knee high, black suede heeled boots.  Five hours they had spent searching for the perfect pair of boots and when they finally gotten home, Rey had thanked him for his patience in the most wonderful of ways. 

_ He had waited for her on the low chair in their bedroom, waiting patiently just as she’d asked him.  Her voice rang out, low and seductive as she poked her head out of the closet.   “Are you ready baby?” she asked? _

_ “For you?  Always” he replied. _

_ Kylo _ _  watched her walk across the room towards him, her hips swaying as she stripped the  _ _ robe slowly from her body.  He swallowed thickly as she moved towards him, his hands fisting on his thighs with his eyes wide.  Something was very different in the way she moved, her head a little higher and even her walk more seductive.  Rey had always been confident in the bedroom, but this Rey – she was darker, more intense. _ _   She stood before him, gloriously nude – except for the perfect, tall black boots.  His eyes took in the long length of her legs and the shapely curve of her bottom, lifted by the tall heel.  _ __ _ She stopped in front of him, her foot lifted to his knee as she spoke. _

_ “What do you think?  Aren’t they perfect?” she asked, her voice low. _

_ Kylo _ _  smoothed his hand up the boot, the black suede  _ _ leather  _ _ soft on his palm. He felt his breath hitch at the feel and the scent of the leather, the blood surging to his cock.  His fingers drifted up over her thigh, her skin fragrant and he leaned forward to press his lips against her thigh.  “They are darlin’, almost as perfect as you” he whispered. _

_ He dragged his tongue up her thigh, darkly enjoying the quiver he felt.   Her fingers gripped his shoulders roughly, her breath shuddering.  He licked and nipped his way up her thigh, his nose bumping against her mound.    _ _ His hands shook lightly as he stroked her skin, his fingers trailing back down to smooth over the leather of her boot.  He looked up to her face, his tongue sweeping out over his plush lips. _ __

_ Rey stood tall over him, feeling powerful and totally in charge.  She trailed her fingers up his shoulder and his throat, her lips curving as his head tipped back in delight.  “Shirt off” she murmured. _

_ His eyes shot up to hers, his lips parting in surprise.  Even as quietly as she spoke, there was a new tone in her voice; something powerful and fierce.   _ _ Kylo _ _  moved tugged his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor, his eyes back on hers.   _

_ Rey lifted her hand to his cheek, smiling as he turned his head to nuzzle into her hand.  She felt the butterflies as she looked down over him, an idea racing through her head.  Carefully she schooled her expression before sliding her hand in to his hair to tug his head back.   She waited until his eyes focused on hers before lifting her free hand to glide over her breasts, her fingertips tracing over her pierced nipples.   _

_ “Use your  _ _ mouth _ _  on me” she asked, her fingers dropping away from her nipples as she pulled him closer. _

_ He felt his breath shudder  _ _ out, _ _  his eyes wide on hers as he nodded.   _ _ Kylo _ _  eased forward in the chair, his tongue darting out to trace circles around her nipple.  He sucked gently, drawing her nipple into his mouth.  Her soft little noises sent the blood rushing to his cock as she arched into his mouth.   _

_ “That’s it baby, so good” she purred out, her eyes on his lips.  “Use your teeth, the way I like it”. _

_ Pleasure rushed over him, thrilled that he was pleasing her.  He did as she asked, his teeth scraping over her hardened nipple before tugging gently at the ring.  Her moan filled his ears, his cock twitching at the sound.   He couldn’t stop his hands from touching her, his hand pressing against the smooth skin of his back to keep her in place while his other grasped her calf through the leather of her boot still resting on his knee.  His own moan ripped out when her leg tensed, the heel of her boot pressing into his thigh. _

_ Rey felt a surge of power knowing that she was the reason for his moan.  His hand squeezed gently over her leg, moving slowly over the leather.   “Now use your tongue” she ordered, her hand gently pushing his head lower.  She hissed out a breath as he tugged her ring once more before dragging his tongue down her chest to swirl his tongue at her belly button.  _

_ Kylo _ _  was lost in her, his only thought that of pleasuring her exactly as she asked of him.  As he moved further down her body, he couldn’t help but nip at the ink on her bikini line.  His sweet Rey was obviously channeling her little devil today.  His tongue trailed down to press between her soaked pussy lips, the tip of his tongue circling her clit. _ __

_ He slipped his finger into her opening, already clenching lightly around him.  _ _ “So tight for me” he rumbled, his voice muffled against her.  “So wet and tight for me”. _

_ Rey threw her head back at the feel of his finger easing inside of her, stretching her open slowly.  She loved his hands, his thick fingers and strong forearms.  She loved how big his hands were and how gentle he could be with them.    _ _ Already _ _  she felt her pussy gripping him, sucking him deeper inside of her with every stroke. _

_ “More Kylo, more. _

_ Her fingers tangled in his hair _ _  as she shuddered.  Rey’s gaze dropped down to the him, his shoulders hunched forward as he worked his tongue against her pussy.  His hand was still wrapped around her leg, stroking the leather and she couldn’t help but smile.  ‘Her sweet man seemed to have a thing for leather it seems’ she thought. _

_ Kylo _ _  reluctantly lifted his head to gaze up to her, his eyes dark as he licked his lips.  “Let me do this right darlin’...let me spread you out on the bed and make this good for you.  Let me have you...please” he implored. _

_ Rey didn’t speak for a long moment as she searched his face.  Finally, she placed her foot back on the floor to step back from him and reached for his hand.   “Come with me” she murmured, waiting for him to rise and she led him towards the bed.   She shook her head gently as he tried to ease her back onto the bed.  _

_ “I don’t want gentle” she told him, her voice strong and clear.  She lifted her hands to stroke over his muscular chest, her fingertips grazing the bars in his nipples.  Her eyes were locked on his as she palmed his thick cock straining against his jeans, her lips curving when he whimpered low in his throat.   “I want this.  I want you to fill me, stretch me...fuck me. I want you to make me scream. Can you do that Kylo?” _

_ “Yes” he shuddered out, his voice husky.    _

_ She pressed her body against his, her hand still cupping him.  “Then fuck me” she demanded.   _

_ He growled low in his throat, the sound both desperate and needy.    _ _ Kylo _ _  dragged her up to her toes, his lips fierce and demanding on hers as his tongue tangled with hers.  He felt her hands working to unbutton his jeans and stepped back to take over. _ _   He quickly shucked his jeans, pushing them down to kick them away.  She stepped back to sit on the bed, lifting her foot to unzip her boots and he moved quickly to stop her. _

_ “Leave them” he murmured. _

_ Her eyes darted up to his, the surprise moving quickly across her face to be replaced with a knowing smirk.  She scooted back on the bed, her legs falling open in invitation as she reached for him.  “Only if you get down here and fuck me” she offered. _

_ He knelt between her legs, using both hands to lift her legs up and drape over his shoulders.  He tipped forward to brace himself on his hand, using his free hand to line himself up against her soaked opening.  “Not gentle?” he asked again, his voice dark. _ __

_ Rey arched her hips up against him, the sigh dripping from her lips.  She felt his cock stroking against her, sliding through her wet folds as he teased her opening.  “Fuck” she hissed out.  “Not gentle...fuck me  _ _ Kylo _ _ ” she urged. _

_ He drove himself into her, folding her nearly in half with her legs still resting on his shoulders.  The thrill rolled up his back at the shock on her face as he bottomed out inside of her, her pussy clenching wildly around him.   The soft leather of her boots rubbed deliciously against his shoulders, the scent dark and rich in his nose as he drove into her over and over.   As she fluttered around him for the first time, he threw his head back fighting against the wave of pleasure as he fought back the need to come inside of her.    _

_ Rey cried out beneath him, the barbell  _ _ through _ _  his pierced cock sliding against her sensitive inner walls as she came, her body shuddering.  His hips never stopped, the slick sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air as he fucked her.   Her eyes took in the fierce look on his face and his jaw clenched tight.   _

_ He fell forward onto her using his weight to press her down, his lips taking hers, his tongue stroking against hers with every stroke of his cock.    _ _ Kylo _ _  reached below to angle her hips up to achieve a deeper angle, his cock swelling as she tore her lips from his to cry out.   He felt his own orgasm welling up inside of him, the tight walls of her cunt squeezing him.  Her legs tightened on his shoulders, the heels of the boots digging into him; the pain pumping his hips faster as he panted against her neck. _

_ “Come for me, come for me darlin’” he cried hoarsely, his hips stuttering as came. _

_ Rey cried out his name as she came again, clamping down on his cock as he swelled inside of her.   Her fingernails dragged across the skin of his arms, drawing red welts across his biceps while she trembled.    _

_ Kylo _ _  sucked in a breath, the rich scent of the leather still filling his senses.   He shifted slowly, letting her legs slide down over his arms carefully still buried deep inside of her.   He pressed his lips gently to her neck.  “Not gentle enough?” he whispered, his lips curving as her hands smoothed over his skin soothingly.  _

_ “Just right” she murmured, her hands still moving gently.   She looked up to his face as he shifted and she reached up to brush his hair off his face.   “So. _ _..was _ _  it the leather or the boots?” she asked, the amusement tinging her voice.   She giggled when he flushed, even the tips of his ears turning red.  _

_ He just groaned and dropped his head to her chest with a sigh.  “Both” he mumbled, slightly sheepish as he admitted it. _

_ Rey tugged his head up with a smile.   “Hmmm, who would’ve thought you had a leather kink” she wondered out loud.  “I may have created a monster”. _

_ Kylo _ _  glowered down at her for a moment before the smile spread.  “A monster _ _  huh _ _?  Yes I am”. _

As she pulled the zipper up on the first boot, she gently tapped his wandering hand as it smoothed over the leather.   Shifting to put the other foot on the bench, she couldn’t help but notice the twitch of his cock from under the towel.   “A hand please?” she asked coyly.

His hand shook lightly, his fingers grasping the zipper to pull it slowly up her calf.  With his free hand he held her calf lightly, his eyes focused on the task at hand.   He let out the softest of sighs when the boot was full zipped, his eyes darting up to hers.   Already he felt the blood flowing south, the scent of the leather and her legs encased in the boots driving him wild.   “Are you sure you can’t be late?” he asked, his voice thick as his fingers trailed up her leg.

Reluctantly, she stepped away from him with a glance at her wrist.  “Not this time love.  I need to leave in ten minutes or I’m  gonna  be late” she said with regret.   

“Fine” he grumped, getting up from the chair to unwind the towel from his hips.  

Rey slipped her dress over her head, smoothing it down over her hips before turning back towards him.  She opened her mouth to say something and lost her train of thought when she caught sight of him.   Still damp from the shower, he was using the towel to dry his hair.   His arms and chest were flexing from his motions and this time it was her that needed to swallow thickly.   Her eyes trailed over his body struggling to remember why she had insisted she didn’t have time.   She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she realized her was talking to her. 

“Wait.  What?” she asked, her brow furrowed. 

Kylo  chuckled at the puzzled expression on her face.  “I said, don’t forget gloves today darlin’.  It’s supposed to be cold.”

Rey shrugged into her coat, hooking her briefcase over her shoulder before walking towards him.   She snagged her gloves from the dresser before stopping in front of him for a kiss.   Her lips curved against his as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer, his thick cock pressing against her. 

“I promise to stay here naked if you get through this meeting fast enough" he murmured, his lips moving down to her neck.

Rey shivered and with effort, took a step back.   Playfully she swatted his chest with the leather gloves in her hand, her brow raising at the sharp hiss of breath from him.  She watched in fascination as his hips jerked, his cock swelling to jut away from his body insistently.   Her mouth dropped open in shock at his response. 

“Really?” she murmured softly, her tongue pressing against her top teeth.

He ducked his head, glancing down.  “Leather” he gritted out, his hand wrapping around his cock. 

Rey watched his hand stroke once, then twice before she reached out again to stop him.   “Oh no, that’s all for me” she told him, steel in her voice.  She nodded in approval as his hand dropped away from his dick, his eyes on hers.  “You’ll wait for me to get home” she murmured, dragging the gloves over the length of his cock enjoying the whimper that rolled from his chest.   “If you can promise to wait for me, I promise it will be worth it”.

He nodded slowly, willing his dick to behave.  “Hurry home” he urged, his hands fisted at his side.  

Her smile spread as she tugged the gloves on her hands, his eyes on her hands.  With a devilish smirk, she smoothed her now gloved hand over his chest to wrap around his hard cock.   “Wait for me” she reminded him with a quick kiss to his lips.  She waited for the nod and turned to walk out of their bedroom.

***

After a successful meeting, Rey tugged her phone from her bag intent on finding Kylo.  She quickly scrolled through her messages to find one waiting from him.

** \--Kylo-- **

_ I’m waiting for you. _

Rey opened the picture attached, her little gasp filling the car.  He was stretched out on their bed at home, his hand wrapped around his cock which was fully hard and weeping at the tip.  Her body responded, feeling the moisture pool between her legs.  

** \--Rey-- **

_ I thought I told you to wait... _

** \--Kylo-- **

_ I _ _  am.   _

_ I keep thinking about you. _

_ I called out from the shop. _

_ Can’t work with a hard on. _

_ Hurry home to me. _

** \--Rey-- **

_ I’m coming. _

Rey dropped her phone back in her purse, concentrating on getting herself home to  Kylo .  Traffic moved slowly this time of day and she found herself tapping her fingers impatiently.  Stuck at a light again she grabbed her phone to look at the picture he’d sent to her.   She felt her nipples harden under her shirt, her rings sensitizing her even more with the chill in the air.  Her fingers itched to trace over the bar piercing his cock, she’d found him quite sensitive on the underside of his shaft.  A horn blaring behind her snapped her out of her daydreaming.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into her parking space with a squeal.   She gathered her things to and walked quickly through the garage.   Her foot tapped impatiently on the way up to their apartment, groaning inwardly every time the elevator stopped.   She finally made it to their door, fumbling around her purse for her keys.  

Kylo  had been waiting, pacing in the living room not bothering to get dressed.  He strode through the apartment, his cock bouncing  obscenely  as he walked.  He hadn’t been able to stop thinking of her all morning, his dick rising over and over again.   At the sound of her heels in the hallway he’d sprinted to the door whipping it open.   He dragged her into the apartment, closing the door behind her with a crack.   He had her pressed up against the door in an instant, his cock grinding against her stomach and his lips determined on hers. 

“I’ve been waiting all morning” he growled out, his hands rough on her hips.

Rey’s head dropped back against the  door,  her own breath harsh in the air.  Her fingers wound into his hair to drag him closer.   She sighed when his teeth nipped at her neck, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting.   “I promised you something special if you waited for me.  Did you wait?”

Kylo  took her hand and wrapped it around his dick with a squeeze.  “All morning” he  replied ;  his voice rough.  

She took his hand and led him down the hall to their room, feeling the heat of his gaze on her as she walked.   The door closed gently behind them, Rey turning towards him.   “Get on the bed for me love” she urged, her voice low and seductive.  She watched him sit on the bed, his thick thighs spread.

“All day long I thought about the things that I wanted to do to you when I got home, but over and over I kept thinking about how you felt in my hand...while I had my gloves on”.   

Her eyes darkened at the quick breath he sucked into his mouth, his cock jumping at her words.  She kept her voice light, her tone almost conversational.  She slowly lifted her dress up over her hips, drawing it over her head to drop on the floor as she walked towards him.  With a flick of her fingers, her bra was open and sliding down her arms.

Kylo  fought to stay still as she undressed in front of him, his eyes taking in her figure shown off to perfection as she stood tall and sexy in only her boots and panties.  His brow furrowed when she turned towards the door again, holding his breath lightly.   When she turned back towards him, his breath shuddered out when he saw the gloves fisted in her hand.

“Tell me love, did you always have a kink for leather?  Or was it just the boots?” she asked, her curiosity piqued by his reaction to the gloves  and the response of his body as she skimmed them over  nipples .

His eyes closed as the leather skimmed over the rings in his nipples.  “I’ve always...liked the feel...the scent.  But...” he moaned when she tugged the ring.  

“But...?” she asked.

“When I saw you in nothing but the boots something just, just hit me” he ground out , his jaw working.  “For days all I thought about was you, the way your boot felt pressed against my thigh while I licked your sweet pussy.   The way they dug into my back while I fucked you” he offered, his voice husky.

Rey nodded with a satisfied smirk across her lips as she slowly pulled the gloves down over her fingers, snapping the button across the back of her wrist.  Stepping a few paces back from the bed, she turned her back to him to hook her panties with her gloved fingers and draw them down her legs slowly.

His eyes widened as he watched her, his tongue sweeping out to wet his lips as he watched her.  She bent at the waist as she removed her panties, the boots lifting her just right and he couldn’t help but stare at the sight of her glistening wet lips peeking.  Again, his cock swelled, his hand flying to grasp it as he stroked long and slow while he watched. 

Stepping out of the panties, she once again turned to him the gloves gliding over her own skin.  As she caught sight of him stroking his cock, she arched her brow with a frown.  “I thought I told you that was all mine” she asked him, her voice dark.

He flushed guiltily, his hand dropping quickly away from his body.  “It is, it is.  I’m sorry...I just...I’ve been waiting.  I want you so bad” he murmured.

Her eyes dropped to his cock, dark red and still dripping at the tip before leaning forward to take his lips with hers.  Rey tangled her gloved hands into his hair, tugging him back to drag her tongue over his throat.   The nip of her teeth drew a strangled moan from his throat, his hands landing on her hips.   “Don’t worry love, I’m gonna fix it.  I’m  gonna  take good care of you sweet man” she murmured.

Kylo  shuddered at her words, her tongue snaking over his skin.  “Please...” he whispered, his eyes dropping closed. 

Rey placed her hands on his chest, running them over his skin.  Her gloved fingers traced circles around his pierced nipples enjoying the way that his breath panted out.  She continued her explorations, moving slowly over his body tracing his ink.  “The first time I saw this ink on you?  All I could think of was how much I wanted to touch it, how much I wanted to trace every line with my tongue”.   

Her eyes drifted up to his face, seeing the pleasure written across it.  Her tongue slipped out to trace the flames of the Phoenix, swirling closer and closer to his hard nipple as her fingers tugged at the ring.  Rey felt his cock jerk between them, the dripping precum smearing against her stomach as he moaned.  She flattened her hand against his chest, pushing him back on the bed.

Kylo  fell back to his elbows, his eyes wide as he watched.  Her hands moved down his stomach so slowly, his stomach clenching in anticipation.   As she got closer to his dick his eyes drifted closed, his head dropping back.  

Rey only smirked as she skirted around the  area  he was so desperate for her to touch, fighting back the chuckle when his head jerked back up.  Her hands smoothed over his thighs, tense now as the tips of the gloves brushed against his balls lightly.  

“Watch me” she murmured, her eyes dark and intense on his waiting for his nod.  Her gloved hands cupped his balls softly, feeling him jerk at the sensation and a fresh drop of precum leak from the tip of his cock.   She hummed in appreciation licking her lips as she glanced back to his face.    With  a wink, she tipped forward to swipe her tongue over the glistening tip.  

His moan ripped out of his chest at the sight of her tongue licking his dick like a lollipop, her red lips parted as she tasted him.  The feel of the leather on his balls was the icing on the cake, her hands cupping him gently to roll his balls in her palms.   His breath was harsh, his body over stimulated from waiting for her for so long and he wasn’t even ashamed at the soft plea that fell from his lips.   “Darlin’...please”.

Rey locked her eyes on his as her hand came up to wrap around his cock with a squeeze, delighted at the jerk of his hips.   “You’ve been so good for me, waited for me” she told him, her hand stroking slowly up the length of him.   I told you I’d make it worth it” she murmured before she ducked her head. 

Kylo  gasped as her lips surrounded his cock, her hand stroking with her mouth.  Her tongue swirled around the thick head of him, capturing every drop that rolled out from the tip.   Her hands felt different with the gloves, the thick leather soft against his skin but somehow harder making his skin even more sensitive.   He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking against her mouth, his breath panting out.   “Fuck yes darlin’...I’m close...I can’t...”

Rey kept both of her hands moving, one massaging his balls while the other stroked.  She sucked him deeper into her mouth, the tip of him brushing the back of her throat as she worked to make him come.   Her own arousal trickled down between her legs, feeling the power of seducing  Kylo ; of making him beg and moan.   She felt the tightening of his balls and the jerky motions of his hips and hollowed her cheeks.   He was babbling now, growls and begging for her not to stop and with a shout he came, his hips jerking and his head dropped back.

Kylo  felt his cock jerking in her mouth, pulsing thickly down her throat.   She never stopped swallowing, drinking down every drop that he gave her.   He sagged back against the  bed,  his arms flung out on the bed.  As he struggled to catch his breath, he realized that she was still stroking him her mouth still around his cock.

She came of his cock with a wet pop, the red of her lipstick smeared around him.   She waited until his eyes were on hers again before sweeping her hand over her body, slipping her gloved fingers between her soaked pussy lips.   Her moan rolled out of her body as she brushed against her clit.   Rey watched his cock jerk again as she lifted her leg to the bed next to his thigh.   Her fingers dipping into her dripping wet pussy.

His eyebrows raised again as the blood surged back to his dick, watching her soak the gloves with her own slick.   He surged up to take her nipple into his mouth, his teeth tugging at her barbell.   He could hear the squelching of her cunt as she fingered herself.   “Rey...darlin’...” he whispered, drawing back from her breast.

Rey pulled her hand from her pussy, her own breath panting out now and with a dark smile brought her fingers to his lips.  “Suck” she commanded, a jolt running through her body when he instantly obeyed.  She watched him swirl his tongue over the leather, licking her juices from the fingers with a moan.   He kept her gaze as he sucked them into his mouth.  Her free hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed. 

Her breath shuddered out as she tugged her fingers from his mouth and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Fuck me Kylo”.

In an instant, he was on his feet shifting to stand behind her.  He grasped his cock with a growl and rocked his hips against hers, sliding her cock between her soak lips to coat himself in her slick.  She fell forward to brace herself on her hands as he eased himself into her tight warmth with a hiss. 

This time it was her that was pleading, her cunt already fluttering around him as he worked his way inch by  inch  into her.   “Please  Kylo , please”.

His hips snapped into hers with a growl, his fingers gripping her hips as he drove himself into her.  “Come for me darlin’, come all over my cock” he ground out, feeling her clamping down on him with a wail her body shaking as she came. 

As she sagged against the bed, her body loose from the orgasm she heard him behind her.  “We’re not done yet”.

He pulled her body up from the bed, his arm wrapping around her body to hold her flush against his chest as he worked his cock into her with slow, deep motions.  His hands cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.   His hips never stopped rolling against hers as he pushed her up again, his tongue and teeth on her neck.   

“Those boots...they’re so fucking hot” he growled against her skin.  “All morning I thought about you in those boots, my hard on raging.  I couldn’t even imagine going to work without having a chance to bury myself in this sweet little pussy”.

Rey whined low in her throat as his thick cock dragged against her inner walls, the barbell scraping deliciously.   “I need...I need more...don’t stop...” she cried out, her thighs quivering.  

Kylo  smirked darkly as her arm came back to wrap around his neck, turning his head to catch the scent of her slick soaked leather and snapped.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hips pounding into her.   He could hear her breath, hard and fast as she cried out.   “Touch yourself, I need you with me when I fill you  up.   Do it” he barked out, his cock swelling.

Rey worked her clit furiously as he fucked her, her cunt already clenching.   “Yes, yes, yes Kylo! I’m...I’m...” she broke off with a scream as her orgasm crashed over her, her pussy milking him.

With a bellow he came again, his hips jerking as he filled her.  He held her up against him, her arm dropping to fall against her side as she fought to catch her breath, her chest heaving.  He pressed his lips to the back of her neck before easing slowly out of her, their combined fluids dripping.   He reaching down, taking his discarded shirt and wiping gently at her thighs before turning her to sit on the bed. 

Rey watched as he knelt at her feet, slowly dragging the zipper down on her boots to slide her feet out.   He kissed each leg softly before rising to lay her boots on the bench.    She  lifted her gaze to his face again as she worked her gloves off. 

“Was it worth waiting for?” she asked with a suddenly shy smile. 

“You’re always worth waiting for darlin’” he replied, bending down to kiss her lips reaching for her gloves to set them on the night stand. 

She glanced over at them, still wet from her pussy and his mouth and shook her head.   “I think I might need new gloves” she murmured.  

Kylo  felt the smile spread.  “Then by all means, let’s go shopping” he replied with a glint in his eye.

***

 


End file.
